


【霍非】卧室电话分机的必要性

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: phone sex，秘密交往前提，傻黄甜。要不要在家里多装一台电话是件小事，但对预算有限的叶常青事情又不那么小，而当这个问题引发大讨论以致某对冤家冷战时，就是不得了的大事了。
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Kudos: 1
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】卧室电话分机的必要性

**霍文斯/罗非**

01

“我赌至少还得一星期。”

愈堆越高的筹码让几个小警员闲来无事攒的局很难再低调下去，也显然眼馋得一直观望的叶常青心痒难耐。他慢腾腾掏了掏口袋，精打细算地搜刮出几张毛钞，摁在桌上往已经撮成小尖塔的赌注堆推过去，豪气得好似一掷千金：

“你们想想罗非当时那张脸，嚯，红了又黑，白眼都快翻到天上去了，反正我是没见罗非这么吃瘪过。照这炸药桶对温吞水，我琢磨，和解怎么着也得下礼拜了。”

霍文斯和本杰明就是卡在这时一前一后走进大厅的。

霍文斯——作为被热议乃至摆上赌盘的对象之一——还非常不幸地因耳力过佳而将叶常青的奚落听得一字不落。相较而言，头都不抬、如果没被叶常青拉住袖子就要从这一圈“赌徒”外绕过去的本杰明，实在是与世无争得很；但他恰恰是轰赌中最见不惯的、也最想拉入局的老实人。

被撞破的叶常青只是眼神虚飘一圈，象征性地搔了搔头，就迅速恢复到神色自如，向本杰明殷勤地推销起赌局。那些类同尴尬的无用情绪相比他做大赌盘的急需来说显得分外多余。更何况，当打趣霍文斯和罗非的不对付成为巡捕房的保留节目，任何一个人都有理由将这种风气的长盛不衰视为当事人的默许，而无边界的纵容就是参与者最大的底气。

这是叶常青和警员们坦然地继续开赌甚至大张旗鼓地劝说本杰明入局的理由，也是他们认定霍文斯会视而不见地识趣避开的理由，但，这万万不是，也绝对不应该是霍文斯不退反进地挤到圈子里、把桌上现有的筹码随意推倒成一摊、往旁边轻飘飘地放了一张200元面值的大额法币的理由——

“我押明天。”

比这更令叶常青瞠目结舌的是，方才还一脸抗拒的本杰明有样学样地从皮夹里摸了张百元法币叠在那张钱上，笑得一如既往地腼腆：“那我跟红。”

赌本再次翻倍的惊喜沸腾了大厅，以致暂时没人顾得上计较本杰明为何用了一个高抬霍文斯的词，要知道，几分钟前整个局的赌注加起来也不及现在的零头。一想到从概率上说，两个冤大头孤注一掷地赌拗头，而他和其他人打包后所押的三天到一个月的范围几乎占有了绝对胜率，叶常青就不禁飘飘然地盘算起这笔手到擒来的外快的去处。

“你们现在改注还不算晚，”

霍文斯在一片喧哗中把两手的掌根抵上临时赌台的桌棱，耸着肩放松地前倾，眼神巡了警员们一圈，最后向叶常青抿了个极为真诚和温和的笑容，那里头不言而明的除了自信、炫耀，似乎还有一点急于证明某些事情的狡黠：

“毕竟心理医生很擅长这个。”

说实话，叶常青的确在他说服力和共情力颇大的煽动中有片刻的迟疑，但这点为数不多的犹豫很快随着记忆回溯消失殆尽。

擅长什么？他想了想当他只是把要不要多装一台电话的私事拿到巡捕房讨论了下，就莫名引得罗非一本正经地就安装卧室分机的非经济性与霍文斯单方面争执起来；又想想过去一年中，他目睹或听说的两人层出不穷又鸡毛蒜皮的别扭......实在无法苟同霍文斯在这方面有任何擅长的迹象。

“别想诓我！”叶常青夺过警员手里存筹码的纸箱，右手动作迅速地把桌上的钱一溜儿拨拉进去，生怕他俩有机会反悔，“我就要赌一星期。”

  
02

如果说和霍文斯冷战三天有什么影响，罗非似乎只能想起积极的。比如他不用再头疼精力充沛的男朋友把自己翻来覆去肏得腰酸腿软，也不用为了把霍文斯从小曼眼皮底下“偷渡”进房里而提心吊胆。

尽管如此，在早退偷来的充裕闲暇里他还是不由自主地记起和霍文斯一起窝在沙发里的日常。那些被缓慢消磨的光景并不总耗费在静默或聊天上，大多数时候都从不同的话题滑向调情、乃至终结在霍文斯仿佛永不熄灭的性欲里。这叠暧昧的回忆在甫被想起的时刻就让罗非坐立不安，鉴于他清楚地记得现在坐的地方正是上次霍文斯抱着他如狼似虎地吻了半天、最后毫无意外地擦枪走火的位置。

幸运的是，不断升温的怀想被猝不及防响起的电话铃声中断。但当罗非捕捉到听筒另一侧耳熟的、现在最不想重现的低沉嗓音时，他下意识地打算在那一声明显不怀好意的“嗨”后丢掉电话，就像试图遗忘刚才的桃色回忆。

然而，

“要是你现在挂电话——”罗非听出来霍文斯的声量在刚挪远的听筒里倏然放大，似乎已经精准地预测到它被拿离了耳边。

“我不介意打一晚上，烦到接线员替我单线传话为止，不过到时候我保不准自己会说什么。”

罗非倒没有一定要挂电话的必要，他惬意地往沙发里陷了陷，重新贴上听筒，斜倚了个更舒服的姿势来接这通势必会因他的不配合而分外有趣的电话。但当忙完这一切、自觉仍保有形势主导权，对面却停在一句模棱两可的说辞时，他不免腾然而生些许焦躁和好奇。

霍文斯带丝笑意的嗓音从电线里传来尤为失真：“我是无所谓的，就是担心你不好意思听别人转述。”

摸不透霍文斯的话中有话，罗非没有开口，于是对面传来的窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声在寂静中格外清晰，还有一记类似皮带扣砸到床褥上的短而脆的闷响，然后他才重新听见霍文斯单方面的倾诉，声音似乎多了些粗重的意味：

“你大概不知道，我买卧室电话时满脑子想的是什么画面。”霍文斯闷哼一声，深而急的呼吸节奏让罗非无缘由地联想到一些性爱场面，“我当时想着，或许可以假公济私给你打电话，只要听着你的声音就能偷偷给自己撸一发。”

罗非绞电线的动作滞了滞，他完全抿出了隐藏在下流调笑中的苦涩。在那个互相试探的阶段，并不只有他一人陷落于妄自菲薄和患得患失的循环，在每个意淫着绮丽画面后醒来的早晨哀悼那龌龊且悲伤的甜蜜。

只是这一点心有戚戚就害他全盘丢失了主动权，否则他无法解释自己为何会在霍文斯抛出“难道你不想和我一起做吗？”这种臭不要脸的性暗示时，小腹发紧得不得不放轻手脚扯下内裤；而显然，比勃起更令人手足无措的是湿热的胯间——那又是霍文斯引以为傲的调教出的另一项杰作。

“我想舔你，鉴于......你的小洞应该已经开始流水了吧？”霍文斯好像和他有心灵感应，或者职业素养确实过硬，他的叙述精准地踩在罗非意欲做的每一步上，“我记得你的沙发很适合平躺，你现在可以把左腿从那条湿透的裤子里释放出来，架得高一点，沙发背就不错。然后用手去碰碰后面，那里又紧又湿，哦对了，你不是好奇我为什么每次都那么疯狂吗？”

罗非难耐地在湿润的穴口前抚弄了一下。

遇见霍文斯前，他没有这样获取快感的冲动和必要，而交往之后，在床事上善于攫取控制的霍文斯又垄断了那里的使用权。罗非不得不笨拙地、循着霍文斯平时为他拓张的样子，先将最灵活的食指从翕动的穴口小心翼翼地挤进去。

侵入并不顺利，他试探性地用指尖顶开一圈一圈的褶皱，摸索着向紧仄的甬道探去，出于维护自尊而不想泄露呻吟的努力使这过程更加磨人。罗非小小地吸了一口气，湿热的软肉如有神志地在捣弄中亲昵地吸附上来，每一丝肠壁被剐蹭的细微刺激都像回音似的在窄道里无限放大。分明是自己再熟悉不过的手指，却在这个本应熟稔但确实不够了解的器官里制造出了迥然陌生的、仿佛来自异体造物的新奇感受。

手指又往里探入一段，罗非将话筒微微从嘴边移开，艰难地保持左手平稳以免大幅动作制造出电线的杂音，而左腿悄悄地如霍文斯所说地攀上沙发扶手，将隐秘的地方张得更开。在空阔的客厅自渎放荡得令罗非不禁喉咙发痒，他咬住下唇憋回淫叫，只是轻软地哼吟，安静地品味着麻痒的火花从尾椎攀升上来的乐趣。

罗非阖着眼追寻对面愈益粗放的喘气声，零碎间杂着熟悉的荤话。他很难回应这种挑衅，既然他并不想坦荡地承认自己的手指丝毫不能满足他被驯养出的强烈性欲。裹挟在过于饱胀的欲望中，即使肠肉如此遵从他的意愿来提供温柔的舒痒，他竟然无比怀念霍文斯霸道到野蛮的侵犯，甚至那种后穴红肿撕裂的疼痛都令人神往。

右手半握的拳紧贴在会阴上，随着抽动来回摩擦，就像巨大性器的头部暧昧地在那里打转。他只能想象——那是霍文斯的柱头在流水的穴口来回摩擦，蹭过敏感的会阴和抽搐的臀缝，游荡着、逡巡着，刻意吊高他饥渴的欲望。罗非被这种曾发生过、而今却只能回忆的刺激冲击得头晕眼花，不断往外分泌肠液的后穴提醒着他只含了一根手指是多么让他空虚到发狂。

“罗非……”对面的人低声地、蛊惑似的叫他，“再塞几根指头进去，”嘶哑的鼻腔音喘了几下，更加急促和不耐，“叫出声来，拜托，发点声音出来。”

他并没有想故意迎合，但当他顺从地将中指也一并抵进、贴着软湿的肠肉刮过去时，舒爽的呻吟声还是难以抑制地从他的鼻腔、唇齿间溢出来，抚慰了霍文斯焦灼的欲求。“嗯啊……”

“对......就是这样，我都能想象你那两瓣屁股已经湿漉漉地挂不住手，被淫液泡得滑溜溜的臀缝也饥渴地大敞，而你恳求我掰开大腿根一鼓作气操进去。”霍文斯咽了口唾沫，不甚满意地看了眼攥在手中直挺挺朝天竖着的坚硬，潦草而急躁地撸动着，“然后我会如你所愿，蘸着你溅得到处都是的淫水，从那个热情又欠操的小洞里插进去。你知道我的能耐，我会用这根让你欲罢不能的老二径直捅到最深的地方，像你总抱怨的，简直要戳破你的胃一样。”

“......闭嘴，霍文斯......”罗非本想从那人的口无遮拦中挽回部分颜面，毕竟一句一个“你知道”“你说过”，过强的身临其境感使他恍然以为霍文斯炙热浓烈的气息就近在咫尺，而他因此不可避免地手脚发软、浑身滚烫。可他听到了自己的嗓音，那种颤抖的柔软的泣声……就像在讨饶，甚至是催促。

霍文斯在陡然暧昧的氛围中得寸进尺地喟叹：“但我不会轻易放过你，我口是心非的大侦探。让我猜猜，你是不是已经乖乖地撅着屁股，腿像勾引我时那样紧紧缠在沙发背上，连脚趾都爽得巴不得抠进沙发芯里去。真可怜，你一定很怀念我的肉棒吧？能狠狠干你发痒的小嘴，让你淫荡地一直飙水，穴口又红又肿，连奶子都被我肏得不断地摇晃。”

“我没有！”不得其法的指奸只是本能地进进出出，带来内壁磨擦的震颤，确实远比不上霍文斯给他的灭顶的欢愉，他疲惫而混乱地感到无助，反而更语无伦次地想要反驳。

“大侦探是不是找不到前列腺？我猜也是。毕竟只有我的老二进去过，没人比它更了解。”霍文斯因罗非明显的心口不一而轻笑，放慢语速，悠闲伺候着自己的性器，从尾一捋到头，肥硕的龟头便急不可耐地吐出了清液，“它说，探进两个指节的深度，向上摸到凸起的地方，按上去……”

话音未落他就听见抽噎似的低吟。

罗非戳上软肉的同时全身一震，左腿无力地从沙发背上滑落，他本能地在这莫大的刺激中蜷成一团，双腿交叠着夹住自己的小臂，借此排遣铺天盖地的快感。在极度想要尽早释放的渴望下，他扭着屁股，近乎自虐地快速抽动两根手指，擦过软肉、不断刺激着射精的欲望。一波一波涌出的体液淋在指头上，高热的肠壁死死咬住捣弄的手指，带起一片淫靡的戏水声。

“天哪，罗非你真棒，水好多……”

霍文斯只短促而欢欣地赞叹一句，具象的耻感仍让罗非脸红心跳得难以自持，他手忙脚乱地将话筒反手压在侧躺的身下，只留下出声的顶端露头——足以听见霍文斯的一举一动。而空出的左手覆上涨红的玉茎正打算自我抚慰。

制止再次来得适逢其时。

“不要摸前面。”霍文斯好像看透了他的把戏，也吃准了他不会自行发挥，极端的控制欲即使只是沿着电话线蔓延过来依旧很有威压，“你还记得单纯被我操射的那几次吗，其实根本不需要碰它，你的身体敏感得很。”

不知道那把深沉的、极富情欲的声音是否真有心理医生恶意掺杂的魔力，罗非懵懵懂懂地把左手从性器上挪开，按霍文斯的指引放在看似更无关紧要的地方。

“摸一下你自己的胸，摊开手掌握起来用力揉，然后掐起那两粒小东西打着圈碾一碾，左右摇晃，试试看，它们是不是变得又硬又肿？”霍文斯舔舔嘴，毫不吝啬地分享没营养却很实战的经验。

罗非甚至不相信自己的胸部会这样敏感，仅仅是乳头被抚弄就让他触电一样登时不安地扭动，臀部在沾湿的沙发上小幅度地蛇扭，括约肌一阵阵无意识夹紧吞入的手指，突然刺激引发的连锁反应致使喘叫都变了调——他庆幸自己已经藏起了听筒。

霍文斯压低声音急促地喘息，将电话牢牢贴在耳骨上，不放过对面每一丝轻微的水声和气音，那被故意遮挡、压抑和隐藏的小声响几乎是人耳不可闻的，但高涨性欲带来的膨胀的雄性自信让他有了自己听力超群的荒唐念头。

比如穴道里咕叽的粘腻音色，比如绵长的吸气声，比如刺上软肉后猛然发颤的呼吸，比如呲啦呲啦的杂音必然是罗非频繁扭动带来的静电摩擦......

他分外鲜明地在脑海中勾画出了罗非现在的模样：

生涩但诱人的自慰，偶尔磕磕绊绊却歪打正着敏感点，在羞涩和情欲的侵染下成片泛红的肩窝，慵懒垂下的眼睫和难得乖巧抿紧的唇。这种想见而难见的场面激励着阴茎不受控地又粗了一圈，在飞快的套弄中愈发肿胀。他不安分地开始主动挺胯，假装这并非一时兴起的手淫，而是在罗非温热的小穴里奋力抽插，当他顺着套弄的动作上下耸腰时，茎头一次次擦过虎口圈起的束缚，前液失控地淌流，就像真正性交时裹满了被他操出的肠液……

此起彼伏的喘息声逐渐在电话的两端奇妙地统一起来，只剩下一种同节奏的呼气和吸气声，就像紧紧相贴着共同分享器官相连的亲密，并因相伴进行的活塞运动而在一致的时间节点有了近似的快感。

霍文斯在渐渐逼近的高潮里持续挑逗罗非的神经，打破关系僵局地一起沉沦是他这通电话最终的目的：

“那几根手指能满足你吗，骚浪的小馋猫？你难道没觉得自己小穴里面松松软软根本裹不住手指吗，那就是个量身定做的阴茎套，而它的主人就在我手里，正迫不及待地要顶开你的小嘴射进去。想想看我的尺寸，想想我每次挺入都径直撞上前列腺、几乎要把你楔进床垫的刺激吧，还有谁能肏得你两眼发直、口水直流？我亲爱的大侦探。”

罗非照单全收地听进去所有的脏话，反馈为更加激烈的感官享受，从身后颤抖的小穴到身前将射的小兄弟，每寸肌肤都被火辣的欲望彻底点燃。当指尖最后一次顶上软肉，所有的矜持尽数逃逸，他浑身一震，重重地弹起，长腿痉挛地向后蹬直，在剧烈的急喘和高亢的淫叫中终于释放——

这一连串慌乱的应激反应的后果，直到他的呼吸平复下来，想听听霍文斯是否也得到满足时，才被发现：

听筒早就跌落，垂着的电线也不堪重负地拉下了整个电话机，凌乱地栽倒在沙发侧边的地面上。听筒里是闲置的忙音。

一时之间他不知该为霍文斯或许没有听见自己淫荡的呻吟而暗自庆幸，还是为仓促而不负责任的收尾愧疚，或者......隐约有些意犹未尽的可惜？

  
03

罗非裹着浴巾踏出浴室的时候，前所未有地后悔自己在先清理现场和先洗澡之间偷懒地选择了后者。

他当然记得自己给过霍文斯钥匙，但他怎么也想不到霍文斯会在两人打完情色电话后、只是洗一个澡的时间、就凭空出现在自己公寓里，还以半蹲的姿势守在沙发前，看样子是在认真打量沙发上那摊干涸的精斑。

霍文斯没有留给罗非太多用来羞赧或质疑的时间，他只是用一个起身、一个走近就表明了这个房间里最尴尬的并不是罗非。修身西裤的包裹下相当有存在感的那顶“帐篷”让罗非甚至有点可怜他一路硬着开车的遭遇。

“你就这么过来的？”罗非若有所指地瞟瞟他的下半身，暗示性地整理了下自己摇摇欲坠的浴巾。

明知故问其实是变相邀约。早在他不舍得挂断电话时就知道这次的冷战其实已经无法继续，而当他在导致冷战的观念分歧上——他坚称叶常青在卧室里装台分机并不划算但霍文斯认为那是刚需——也终于动摇立场时，还装模做样地拒绝一场情侣间的默契性爱就未免太委屈自己了。

“谁让我太想你了。”

霍文斯在罗非隔着裤子抚弄起他躁动的性器时舒爽地抽了口气，很配合地没有调侃他在沙发上的小发现，而是顺势将话题引向更干柴烈火的地步。他搂上罗非带着水珠的后腰，恋恋不舍地摩挲，随罗非挑逗他的节奏色情地顺着尾椎向下出溜。

“而且我现在真心实意觉得你说得对，卧室里确实没有装电话的必要。”霍文斯把手搭上罗非那条浴巾的边缘，指头似有若无地在松垮的空隙间游走，颇为可观的胯下也不依不饶地往罗非手心贴了贴。

“为什么？”

没去管自己下身的性奋，罗非是真的好奇霍文斯说这话的原因。毕竟那一通电话实际可称得上对方的全盘胜利。他的确在高潮后的几分钟里由衷赞同电话在客厅的不便：他当然更愿意躺在卧室自慰，而非在冰凉狭窄的沙发上蜷成不舒展的弧度、边用别扭的姿势架住电话边尽力把手指插到恰到好处的位置、最后还不可避免地在显眼的皮质沙发上留下那些难堪的印迹......

这个问题并没有立刻得到回答，霍文斯正忙着把头埋在他的肩颈四处舔舐，而已经彻底拽下浴巾、娴熟地揉捏起他的臀肉的手很快也让他重新坠入情欲，遗忘了自己并不很迫切的小困惑。

直到他被推搡到床上，直到每次坦诚相见都会让他微微畏惧的性器阔别几日地、尽管有充分扩张也很吃力地埋进自己后穴，而他发现它不知为何似乎比印象中更粗、更硬、更烫了些时，霍文斯终于在紧接而来的粗鲁操弄中一字一顿地给出了答案：

“只会让我更加欲求不满。”

  
04

重归于好总能让人轻松到忽略很多不够重要的事，所以几天之后罗非才想起问叶常青究竟有没有多装一台电话。

“装了啊，我一开始就该相信人家霍医生！”

他对叶常青终究还是咬咬牙在卧室配了分机并不惊讶，却被这句解释闹得心里发虚，暗自祈祷霍文斯没把phone sex这种事拿到台面上当佐证。所幸叶常青是个直性子，没给罗非瞎猜的机会就自己补充道：

“霍医生说卧室电话就是给我老婆和她小姐妹煲电话粥的，现在一看，还真是！早知道心理医生这么靠谱，当时下注就该跟紧，他赌你们俩第二天和好还就真和好了，白瞎我几张法币打了水漂。”

......那种登时又好气又好笑的情绪大概实在过于浓郁，以致当天晚上，罗非在性爱后的余韵里再次想起了白天这段对话，并因此又一次低笑出声：

“听说你坑了大家不少钱，信息不对称，嗯哼？什么时候鼎鼎大名的霍医生也沦落到私下聚赌了。”

“不止这次，说不准还有下回，”霍文斯停下恋恋不舍地、有一搭没一搭地揉搓着罗非乳晕的手，支起上半身调整了个更有压迫力的姿势，以加强威胁的可信度，“大侦探真想要伸张正义的话，不如釜底抽薪，只要你公开关系，大家的心理预期自然会浮动，到时候我就是想在赔率上耍心眼也没人信了。你看——本杰明不就是例子么。”

他不是没想过霍文斯会出这一手，实际上他已经无数次地在细枝末节里体察到霍文斯与日俱增的渴望宣示主权的焦灼，所以他顺势默许了对方先向假想敌本杰明透露交往的秘密。而当霍文斯真的将两人避而不谈的问题摆在明面上，他发现自己好像并不抗拒这个提议，或许之前的他也只是对新关系有不确定的畏惧，但从来没想刻意遮掩。

“好吧，我就是开个玩......”

罗非看着霍文斯故作无所谓地重新翻回侧躺的姿势，趁他将分明低落、失望却试图轻快起来的蠢话说完之前打断了他，毕竟那种哀怨出现在似乎永远志在必得的霍文斯的脸上，实在令人心软：“行啊。”

“笑......什么？！”

那人傻楞的表情和闻言兴奋地充血勃起的胯下毫不相符。罗非撑着他的胸肌翻到上位慢慢蹭动、为即将到来的第二轮做着预热，在霍文斯惊喜而急切地反应过来、挺跨往上凑时给出了更完整的答案：

“不过公开之前，我也要匿名设个赌局大赚一笔，”罗非回想了下整个巡捕房、除了本杰明、都将他和霍文斯视为死对头的谬论，坏笑着盘算：

“就赌我们俩可不可能在一起。”

-FIN-


End file.
